


Pensées vagabondes

by Cybelia



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybelia/pseuds/Cybelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une petite scène qui pourrait se dérouler dans le courant de la saison 2 : la neige a recouvert New York et la machine n'a pas envoyé de numéros depuis quelques temps. John et Harold se retrouvent donc désoeuvrés, ce qui favorise le vagabondage de leurs pensées.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pensées vagabondes

_POV John_

Cela fait maintenant une semaine qu'il neige à gros flocons sans discontinuer. La ville semble tourner au ralenti, recouverte d'une épaisse couche blanche. La machine ne nous a transmis aucun numéro depuis dix jours. Désœuvré, je passe mes journées à la bibliothèque, attendant qu'une nouvelle mission s'offre à moi.  
Debout devant la fenêtre, je contemple la ville en contrebas par un entrebâillement de la bâche qui nous cache à la vue des badauds. Un gobelet en carton de café brûlant me réchauffe les mains. Derrière moi, j'entends le cliquetis du clavier sur lequel Harold pianote calmement. Je m'assois sur le rebord de façon à pouvoir regarder discrètement mon ami.  
Il est triste. Grace lui manque et je ne peux rien pour le soulager. Mon cœur se serre à chaque fois que je vois son regard se perdre dans le vide. Je sais qu'il l'aime toujours et qu'il pense à elle constamment. Nous avons tous les deux perdus la femme que nous aimions... mais je me demande souvent si son sort n'est pas pire que le mien. Il doit vivre chaque jour en sachant qu'elle est là, à sa portée, et pourtant totalement inaccessible. Il ne peut l'approcher sans risquer de la mettre en danger. Elle vit... au prix de l'immense douleur qui ne quitte jamais Harold.  
Je ferme les yeux, penche la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer au mur et mes pensées continuent à vagabonder.  
Harold... sans lui, je ne serai plus de ce monde, j'en suis persuadé. Il m'a offert une deuxième chance, une deuxième vie. Grâce à lui, j'ai l'impression d'expier un peu mes péchés, de racheter le mal que j'ai pu faire autrefois. Je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Mais il n'y a pas que ça...  
J'ai beau me voiler la face, je ressens chaque jour un attachement plus profond pour cet homme qui, malgré nos nombreuses différences, me ressemble énormément. Je n'arrive plus à imaginer une vie dont il ne ferait pas partie. Lorsque Samantha Groves, « Root », l'a enlevé, je n'avais plus qu'une seule idée en tête : le sauver, quel qu’en soit le prix. J'aurais tué n'importe qui se serait mis sur mon chemin. Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à en arriver à de telles extrémités, mais c'est à ce moment-là que j'ai compris...  
Encore un secret... Même s'il parvient un jour à tout savoir de moi, ce secret sera celui que j'emporterai dans ma tombe. Il ne doit pas savoir... jamais...

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je l'entends s'approcher. Il s'arrête à côté de moi et souffle :  
— Vous devriez rentrer vous reposer, Mr Reese.  
J'ouvre les yeux. Il se tient tourné vers la fenêtre comme je l'étais quelques instants plus tôt. Je souris et réponds :  
— Vous aussi Finch.  
Il m'adresse un regard en coin mais ne dit rien. Voilà encore quelque chose que j'apprécie chez lui. Il n'est pas du genre bavard, à parler pour ne rien dire. Encore un point commun. Nous savourons le silence qui nous entoure. Ce silence n'est pas lourd ou gênant, juste apaisant.  
Comme souvent, je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. S'il me reste encore beaucoup de secrets à découvrir à son sujet, je suis désormais capable de déchiffrer le langage de son corps. Et, à cet instant précis, il semble serein, malgré une apparente fatigue qui tire les traits de son visage. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour l'inciter à nouveau à aller se reposer, Bear s'approche, sa laisse dans la gueule. Harold se tourne vers lui en souriant, puis vers moi.  
— Je crois qu'il est l'heure de votre promenade, Mr Reese.  
— Venez avec moi pour une fois.  
— Je ne préfère pas. La neige n'a jamais été mon amie.  
Je retiens un soupir, finis de boire mon café, puis je me prépare pour sortir. Harold retourne s'installer derrière son ordinateur tandis que je prends la laisse de Bear.  
— Je vais en profiter pour aller nous acheter quelque chose pour le dîner.  
— Bonne idée, Mr Reese.  
Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, je quitte la bibliothèque avec Bear qui est fou de joie à l'idée de pouvoir se rouler dans la poudreuse.

 

_POV Harold_

Un long frisson me traverse l'échine lorsque je sens le regard de John se poser sur moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière.  
J'aime Grace. Je l'ai aimée dès le premier instant où je l'ai vue. La voir sans pouvoir l'approcher est une torture mais, au moins, j'ai la joie de pouvoir la regarder vivre. Ce que John n'aura plus jamais... J'étais seul, blessé, physiquement incapable de remplir la mission que la machine m'avait confiée. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver... Il l'a perdue par ma faute... Nathan aussi est mort par ma faute, parce que je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter, que je n'ai pas voulu le laisser sauver les vies des personnes « non pertinentes ». Si j'avais eu plus confiance en lui, il ne serait pas mort... Jessica non plus... et John aurait pu avoir une chance de vivre heureux avec elle.  
Pourtant, tout au fond de moi, une parcelle d'égoïsme me fait oublier mes remords. Si Nathan n'était pas mort, si Jessica n'était pas morte, je n'aurais jamais connu John Reese. Pour la première fois de ma vie, une personne se soucie de moi pour qui je suis, pas pour mes compétences ou mon argent. Bien sûr, il ne connait pas la moitié de ma vie. Il ne connait même pas mon vrai nom, celui que je ne veux plus jamais avoir à utiliser. Pour lui, je suis Harold Finch.  
Oh, je ne me fais pas d'illusions, je sais qu'il est là à cause de, ou grâce à, la machine. Que si son mutisme continue, il finira par se lasser, par aller jouer le justicier ailleurs... sans moi...  
À part Nathan, je n'ai jamais eu de véritable ami. Du coup, j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre cette relation qui nous lie, John et moi. Surtout que, depuis quelques semaines, mon imagination m'emporte dans une direction que je refuse d'emprunter. Le jour, je parviens à tenir à distance cette étrange distraction de mon esprit. Mais la nuit... lorsque je suis dans mon lit, dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, mon inconscient m'entraîne vers des rêves agréables... des rêves qui ne pourront jamais devenir réalité... des rêves que je dois m'efforcer d'oublier pour ne pas trahir ce que je ressens en sa présence.  
Je ferme les yeux et laisse échapper un gémissement. L'omniprésente douleur qui pulse dans ma colonne vertébrale est plus forte ce soir. Je ne m'en plains jamais. C'est elle qui me rappelle chaque jour mes erreurs passées. Seulement parfois, je me prends à rêver d'une vie dans laquelle je pourrais bouger comme avant, sans être limité dans mes mouvements et sans souffrir. Cette envie se fait plus forte à chaque fois que John est en danger.  
Combien de fois ai-je tremblé, assis derrière mon écran, alors qu'il ne répondait plus à mes appels ? Combien de fois mon cœur s'est-il affolé à l'idée de l'avoir perdu, lui aussi ?  
S'il lui arrivait malheur, je ne sais pas si je serais capable de continuer sans lui, de prendre un nouvel associé et d'encore sauver des vies. Il est devenu bien plus qu'un associé... il est mon ami... mon double... mon âme-sœur...

Je m'extirpe du vagabondage de mes pensées lorsque j'entends le pas de John dans le couloir et les griffes de Bear racler le sol. Le chien se précipite vers moi, mais un ordre bref en néerlandais le fait stopper. John m'adresse un sourire contrit :  
— Désolé, je vais essuyer tout ça.  
Il pose un sac en papier sur la table avant d'aller chercher de quoi nettoyer les traces que Bear a laissées un peu partout dans la pièce. Une bonne odeur de mets chinois s'échappe du sac, faisant grogner mon estomac.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous sommes installés à table, savourant le repas que John a rapporté. Entre deux bouchées, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder. Ses cheveux bruns parsemés de fils d'argent sont encore légèrement humides de sa promenade sous la neige. Son regard acier semble perdu bien loin de là. Soudain, il semble revenir au moment présent. Je me détourne pour qu'il ne remarque pas que je l'observe et reporte mon attention sur mon repas.

 

_POV John_

Harold a l'air épuisé ce soir. Il a beau vouloir me le dissimuler, je vois bien qu'il souffre plus que d'habitude. J'aimerais tant qu'il me laisse l'aider...  
J'ai toujours eu un instinct protecteur. En sa présence, ça devient un besoin quasi viscéral. Je voudrais pouvoir le soulager de ses maux physiques mais aussi de sa conscience qui, je le sais, le torture plus souvent qu'il ne le laisse paraître.  
Encore un point commun entre nous : nous aimerions pouvoir sauver tout le monde, mais c'est impossible. De toutes façons, si je devais choisir entre lui et le reste du monde, mon choix est déjà arrêté.  
Il m'a redonné une raison de vivre, de me lever chaque matin... et je ne parle pas seulement des missions que nous confie la machine.

Je finis mon repas, puis débarrasse tout. Lorsque je reviens, Harold est debout au milieu de la pièce. Ses yeux sont clos et il se masse les tempes du bout des doigts. Refusant de lutter contre mon instinct et mes sentiments, je m'approche et pose la main entre ses omoplates. Mon pouce caresse doucement la cicatrice habituellement dissimulée par ses cheveux. Je souffle à son oreille :  
— Finch... Harold... laissez-moi vous aider.

 

_POV Harold_

Un frisson me parcourt tout entier alors que la main de John se pose dans mon dos. La douceur de sa voix me fait rendre les armes. Je ne veux plus lutter. Ce soir, je veux qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me réconforte... Je ne veux rien de plus, juste une étreinte rassurante qui me donnera l'impression de pouvoir chasser la douleur, même si ça n'est qu'une illusion.  
— John...  
Je ne suis pas capable de dire un mot de plus. Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il s'approche un peu plus et m'enlace. Sa main est toujours posée sur ma nuque, l'autre se glissant au creux de mes reins. Mes doigts s'agrippent aux pans de sa veste alors que j'enfouis mon visage contre son épaule. Je respire son odeur si familière, si apaisante. J'aimerais que cet instant dure pour l'éternité. Je sais que c'est illusoire, alors je grave ce moment précis dans ma mémoire. Je veux pouvoir me le repasser lors des jours difficiles à venir. Je veux avoir un souvenir agréable pour chasser les cauchemars qui m'agressent souvent.  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restons ainsi, silencieux. Blotti contre lui, je parviens presque à oublier ma douleur physique, ceux que j'ai perdus et la machine. Ce n'est plus Reese et Finch, juste John et Harold.

Je savais que ce moment ne serait pas éternel. Pourtant, lorsque le téléphone public de la bibliothèque sonne, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer profondément. John me relâche et je m'écarte lentement de lui. Alors que je m'apprête à décrocher, il attrape ma main, entrelace nos doigts et souffle :  
— Je serai toujours là, je vous le promets.  
Je lui adresse un sourire. Nos regards se soudent, me faisant presque oublier la sonnerie insistante du téléphone. Il décroche le combiné et me le tend avec un léger sourire :  
— Nous avons un nouveau numéro.

**Fin.**


End file.
